This invention relates to billiard gaming devices but more specifically it relates to an apparatus that is used to play a new type of pool game.
The embodiment of the classic rectangular shaped pool table and the embodiment of the state of the art Round Pool Table support game systems that are interesting, but the games played on either table are slow and drawn out in character.
The present invention seeks to establish a game table that will be popular in pubs, neighborhood bars, and country inn's, because it will facilitate a rather rapidly completed pool game challenge The invention will provide apparatus that will transform the Round Pool Tables' embodiment into a new Pool Game Table embodiment, one that will support a novel new pool game system.